Chapter 223
Chapter 223 is titled "I Promise Not to Fight Within This Town". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 36: "Octopako's punch and Elder's smile". Moved by the Catfish elder's tears, Hatchan gives the last batch of Takoyaki to him. Though the act and the food brings a smile on the elder's face, Octopako however is displeased. For not having her selfish desires met, she punches Hatchan out and leaves. Hatchan is left with the smiling catfish elder, and a shocked Camie and Pappag. Short Summary Jaya is full of dangerous pirates. As not to get in trouble, Nami makes Luffy and Zoro promise not to fight and goes with them to make sure. Long Summary Having made port in Mock Town in Jaya, Luffy and Zoro disembark. Fearing that they may cause trouble, Nami joins them in order to make sure that they do not do something stupid. Sanji wants to join Nami but is forced to stay on the Going Merry by Usopp and Chopper, who are both afraid of being attacked. Robin on the other hand, apparently also disembarks from the ship on her own. As Luffy and Zoro venture into town while promising an accompanying Nami not to cause any trouble, they meet an incredibly sick man. The man is so sick that he does not have enough strength to get back on his horse by himself. The three help the man get back on his horse but find out that ironically the man's horse itself is just as sickly and does not have enough strength to carry his master. After helping both the man and his horse up, the man offers some apples as a token of his gratitude. Luffy alone accepts this present without hesitation. At the same moment, an explosion happens. From the uproars from the crowd, the three Straw Hats learns that after some guys ate some apples from the sickly man, they exploded. Fearing that the same thing would happen to Luffy, Nami tried to get the apple out of Luffy while Zoro confronted the sickly man. The man however told them not to worry as the apple that Luffy ate was a dud. If Luffy chose the "wrong one", the man stated he would've died upon the first bite. With this, the man praises Luffy's luck. After encountering the sickly man with the explosive apples, the three continues with their journey. As they travel onwards, they hears that someone are causing an uproar. This apparently unknown fighting champion had claimed another victim and is boasting his victory from atop a roof. Hearing that he is a fighting champion, Luffy and Zoro are tempted into fighting and would has, but Nami stops them from fighting. The three eventually come into a tropical hotel. Seeing the three, the owner of the hotel tells the three to get out as the whole hotel was currently reserved for Bellamy and his crew. Just then, the first mate of Bellamy's crew, Sarquiss, and a fellow crew member, Lily, come in and tells the owner to throw the three Straw Hats out faster. Seeing this behavior, Luffy ask Nami if he could send Sarquiss flying, a request of which that is denied by the navigator. Finding Luffy and his group slightly interesting, Sarquiss decides to give them money as if they were worthless beggars. Though Luffy is tempted to accept the offer, Nami is insulted by this act and takes her fellow crew mates out of the hotel without accepting the money. Though the three Straw Hats left the hotel with Sarquiss thinking that they were just trash, his fellow crew mates however tell him not to underestimates them and showed him a wanted poster with Luffy's first bounty of 30,000,000. While they do not believes that Luffy could match up to Bellamy and him, Sarquiss decides to share this new development to Bellamy. The three Straw Hats meanwhile, decides to stop over at a local tavern. There, they learn from the owner about Mock Town's history and Jaya's time for the Log Pose to record. Learning that it takes four days, Nami figures that they should be gone in two days beforehand if they want the log pose to continue pointing to the sky island. Just as Nami decides then to ask some more questions from the owner, Luffy and a man sitting next to him both suddenly make a remark about the cherry pie being served to them. Noticing that both their remarks opposes one another, Luffy and the big guy decides to not mind each other and just drink some soda. At drinking the soda, they both once again makes opposing remarks. Really noticing each other this time around, the both of them are starting to get mad at the other's preference. The two then decides to have some food for take out, with Luffy ordering pieces of meat and the fat guy ordering cherry pies. However upon learning the number of food that the other are ordering, the two starts competing about who can order more. At this moment, Luffy and the man decides to fight each other over a meaningless matter. Not wanting any trouble in his tavern, the owner gives the man his pies and asks him to leave. As the man is leaving the tavern, Bellamy steps in to the surprise of the other customers. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy's luck is tested by a strange doctor, which he survives a test of his own survival. *Luffy meets a certain bar customer. *The wanted poster that the Bellamy Pirates have of Luffy at the time, is Luffy's first bounty of 30,000,000. They at the moment, do not have an updated one with Luffy's second bounty of 100,000,000. *The Jolly Roger of the Donquixote Pirates is shown for the first time on Sarquiss' stomach and belt. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 223 de:Watakushi wa kono Machi dewa kesshite Kenka shinai to chikaimasu it:Capitolo 223 Category:Volume 24